disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaya VS The Flirt Queen!
Amaya VS The Flirt Queen! is the 47th episode of Season 34. Summary A new nighttime villain named Drama Girl has her beautiful and flirty eyes set on Catboy, and only Owlette, with her new contact lens, can use her own flirtations to save him from Drama Girl’s hypnotic flirty stares. But she’ll have to do it without annoying Connor again. Plot The episode begins at night where the PJ Masks in the Owl Glider and even Luna Girl and her moths are chasing Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos away from the museum to prevent them from getting back to Mystery Mountain to get the magic ring. After they have left, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl said goodnight and headed back home to hit the sheets just as Owlette tells Catboy, Aquafish, and Gekko to wait and see what’s going on tomorrow. She has a surprise waiting for them as they started to wonder what that surprise was. Catboy transforms back into Connor and heads to bed, but little did he knew, that he was being watched by some new nighttime villain. The next morning in Amaya’s house, Amaya was in the bathroom but she was doing something different in there, and Snowdrop, Birdie, and Sparkly were wondering why she was taking so long in there. Just then, the bathroom door opens and the pet bird girls’ eyes went wide when they saw Amaya come out in a different style. Later, Connor, Luna, Angellica, and Greg were waiting for Amaya in the plaza, but she seems to be late. Connor tells Angel to cut Amaya some slack because she was literally blowing those Ninjalinos off their feet with her owl wing wind last night. The four friends laughed when Luna mentioned the other Ninjalinos getting tangled in those sticky vines when something caught Connor’s eyes, which made him blush as he stutters to his friends to look while pointing a shaky finger at who was coming. It was Amaya, only she looked very different today as she was seen without her glasses on. Some boys stopped to stare at Amaya’s newfound beauty and they were mesmerized when they saw her pass by them as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. While Angel, Luna, and Greg had confused looks with their eyebrows raised up, Connor was the only one who had his jaw opened and looking in awe at Amaya, who approached her friends to say good morning and ask them what do they think, but her friends still looked confused as Greg asked her what do they think of what. With a flat look of annoyance, Amaya tells them about her surprise as she points to her eyes which on them were contact lens. Luna exclaims "Wow!" and asks Amaya when she got them as she (Amaya) explains that her parents got them for her yesterday. It took a bit of asking and even some begging, but she finally got them, then Amaya notices the strange look on Connor's face until he realized that he was staring at her bare-eyed face, which made him look away and blush beet red. That gave Amaya an idea to put her new look to the test by staring straight into Connor’s eyes and putting on her charm as she asks him what does he think of her new contact lens while lowering her eyelids and casting a sultry stare on him. Connor tried to speak clearly and straight while his face was getting more redder, but Amaya was getting one inch closer to him and sending him a cute, charming smile while twirling a lock of hair around her finger as she asks him again if he likes her contact lens or not while her nose touches Connor’s and she gives him an Eskimo kiss, which made his whole face go red and his body go stiff. Greg was disgusted by this as he could see that Connor got lovestruck by Amaya’s flirty charms again, so to snap him out of it, he suggests that they‘d go get a nice cool drink from the smoothie shop since it’s so hot today. Amaya liked that idea and grabs Connor by the arm to ask him to walk with her on their way there as he says in a love dazed tone that he’d loved to, much to Greg getting more annoyed and Angel and Luna were snickering as they started making their way there. When they finally arrived at the smoothie shop, the kids had already ordered their drinks, but Connor was getting distracted by Amaya’s beautiful eyes that he had time to straight at her eyes which were looking down at her smoothie and not looking at him, but only for a second when she noticed and asked him if he was still looking at her. Stuttering an apology, Connor goes back to sipping into his smoothie but even it couldn’t stop him from blushing and feeling kind of hot. Just then, the bell of the door rings when the door to the shop swung open and another customer with beautiful eyes and gorgeous and lustrous black hair walked in, and ordered a low-fat blueberry and pomegranate smoothie, then sat at a table right next to the table where Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, and Angel sat in. Just then, Amaya saw that the girl was staring at Connor without him noticing. What was she trying to do, Amaya thought. She hoped that she wasn’t trying to flirt with Connor like she just did this morning. Later, the kids were done with their smoothies, but so was the girl Amaya saw come in and it looked like she was walking towards Connor as she taps him on the shoulder to say hi to him, and only him. Amaya was getting a bit jealous just when the girl introduced herself as Diana, then pulls out her fan to flutter it under her face to cool her while she resumes looking at Connor. When Angel says that it’s nice to meet her, she asks when she moved into town as Diana replied that she and her family just moved in yesterday, just to see this “colorful world of enthusiasm” and meet some very interesting people, as Diana indicates that by turning back to stare at Connor and she bats her eyelashes at him, which made him blush and swallow a lump in his throat, as he points at himself and stutters “Who? Me?” Walking up to him, Diana says yes and she hates looking around the new town alone, so with her finger lifting Connor’s chin up to close his jaw shut, she told him that she was wondering if he can be her tour guide for the day, much to Amaya’s shock as it was her turn to let her jaw drop, only in disbelief, but what was most shocking is that Connor happily accepted to show Diana around Disney Junior Town. Amaya couldn’t believe this, just when she was getting Connor under her new charm again, as she, Greg, Luna, and Angel watch them leave together. If that new girl really is trying to flirt with Connor, Amaya will just have to show that new girl who’s the flirtiest. Back at her house, Amaya had her second shower and was back in her room and at her vanity mirror with a hair iron, a hair curler, and a new hairpin which was a pink ribbon with a red ruby with gold metal encircling it. Just before Amaya got to work, Snowdrop asks her if this is a good idea and reminds her that Connor doesn't like to be flirted too much because the last time that happened, his magic went into a complete outburst. Amaya replied to Snowdrop to not worry and that this will be much different than before as she blow dries her hair, straightens it, then curls it (although she almost burned her finger), and finally added the new hairpin. Meanwhile, Connor and Diana were at the park walking, talking, and laughing but they had no idea that Amaya in her new hairstyle was hiding behind a tree nearby. Now it's showtime! Coming out from behind the tree, Amaya leaned her back onto it, lifted her left leg, placed her left foot flat on the tree bark, lowered her eyelids to cast her hypnotizing sultry stare, and called for Connor’s name in a lovely and seductive tone. When Connor turned to look at Amaya, his eyes went wide when he saw that beautiful girl with the curly hair that was being blown softly by the wind and had a cute new hairpiece in her hair instead of her regular pink wing hairpin, and she was walking to him as he asks what she wants. Amaya walked her fingers up on Connor’s chin and lifted it to stare into his eyes with her sultry ones as she replied to him that she was looking for him to ask him a favor. When Connor asked what the favor is, Amaya quickly tells him about some summer homework that needs to be done, but she’ll need a “smart, tall, and handsome guy” like him to help her finish it as she presses her chest onto his chest and gives him a flirty smile while her nose touches his again to give him another Eskimo kiss and Connor could feel his face going red again as his mouth formed a silly grin. Then, glancing at Diana, who looked impatient and was fluttering her fan in front of her to hide her frown, Connor responded that he’s still giving her a tour, but looking into Amaya’s bare and seductive sultry eyes, Connor decides that maybe he should help her with her “summer homework” and that maybe he’s shown Diana enough of Disney Junior Town. Excitedly, Amaya grabs Connor by the way and says “let’s go Conny Wonny Woo!” to him in a kind of flirty way while she still kept staring at him with her sultry eyes. After they’d walked away from Diana, Diana huffed and walked away, still fluttering her fan only in frustration. That’s one point for Amaya, zero points for the Flirt Queen, Diana! Later, in Amaya’s house in Amaya’s bedroom, Connor was helping her with her summer homework, but he was getting easily distracted by her charms and he barely finished just one problem on the sheet. And as for Amaya, she was having a hard time trying not to flirt with Connor so much, but since he had her new contact lens on instead of her glasses, she couldn't help but act all flirty towards him. It was like they were controlling her. So in her head, Amaya told herself that she's still the old Amaya, and that she can resist a tall, smart, and handsome boy like Connor. But unfortunately, she couldn't help herself as she lands her hand on Connor's hand, which made his face go red again and he felt himself shiver. Amaya then started teasing him while helping him move his hand and write down the answers on the homework sheet. After the homework was done, it was almost evening and Connor had managed to finish all the problems in Amaya’s summer homework sheet, despite her flirting and teasing distracting him. Amaya asks him if they could do this again tomorrow as Connor lets out a nervous laugh and stutters yes just as he felt her give him a sweet kiss on the kiss that made his face turned bright red and his mouth formed into a silly smile before he headed back home and trips. As he was in his house, Amaya lets out a deep sigh and scolds at herself for getting too carried away and distracting Connor. She then decides that tomorrow, things will be different as she heads inside to relax a bit. Then hiding behind a tree was Diana, who had been spying on the two for long without them noticing. She smirks behind her fan and comes up with an even dastardly plan to make Connor all hers. The next morning, Amaya, Greg, Luna, and Angel saw Connor with Diana again and Amaya was getting more jealous than yesterday. Trivia *Drama Girl and her daytime self Diana make their first appearance in this episode. *Amaya temporally gains contact lens. *The OST background music from Kira Kira Precure A La Mode, The Capricious Eyes, is played in the scene of Amaya with contact lens on instead of her glasses on walking towards her friends. *The OST background music from Rosario + Vampire, Dabadabada, is played in the scene of Amaya beginning to flirt with Connor just to get him away from Diana. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Flirting Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes that need images